A portion of the disclosure of this patent document contains or may contain material which is subject to copyright protection. The copyright owner has no objection to the photocopy reproduction by anyone of the patent document or the patent disclosure in exactly the form it appears in the Patent and Trademark Office patent file or records, but otherwise reserves all copyright rights whatsoever.
The present invention relates in general to a gaming device, and more particularly to a gaming device with a multiple selection large award bonus scheme for increasing player enjoyment and excitement.
Gaming machines currently exist with mechanical or video reels having symbols thereon and bonus schemes in which a player has one or more opportunities to select one or more symbols from a group of symbols to receive credits or bonus values. Such gaming devices which enable players to select symbols from a group of symbols are well known. Since players are seeking more entertainment and enjoyment, it is desirable to provide players with new gaming devices with new bonus schemes, enabling players to win larger payouts while simultaneously entertaining the players.
The present invention provides players with an opportunity to win a large payout while being entertained, by providing a gaming device and method having a multiple selection bonus scheme. A symbol is associated with each selection and the game conceals or masks which symbol is associated with each selection. When a player makes a selection, the game exhibits the symbol associated with the selection using a display device.
Most of the symbols are preferably credit symbols which provide credits to the player when selected by the player. The credit symbols may have the same or different values. At least one and preferably a plurality of symbols are award symbols. The player must obtain all or a predetermined number of the award symbols to win the large award or jackpot. It should be appreciated that the bonus scheme of the present invention preferably includes award symbols that have additional or multiple functions such as providing the player with a number of credits. It should also be appreciated that the bonus scheme may include other functional symbols (for example, credit multiplier or pick again symbols).
In one embodiment, whenever the player selects a credit symbol, the game awards the player with credits or a bonus value associated with that credit symbol and then continues the bonus round. When the player selects an award symbol, the game accumulates the award symbols, and if appropriate, implements any additional function associated with the award symbol (i.e., such as enhancing the player""s total award or granting the player another pick). In the preferred embodiment, the game provides credits to the player for obtaining an award symbol.
In a preferred embodiment the player chooses all of the symbols and then presses a selection confirmation indication to reveal the symbols. The bonus scheme of the present invention preferably determines the number of player picks or selections available to the player during the bonus round based on the player""s wager in the primary round. If the player""s wager is equal to or above a predetermined limit (preferably the maximum wager) the game provides the player with an appropriate number of selections in the bonus round which will provide the player an opportunity to win the large award or jackpot. If the player did not wager at or above the predetermined limit, the game does not provide the player with an appropriate number of selections necessary to win the large award or jackpot.
In operation, a player makes a selection. If the game exhibits a credit symbol, preferably the game awards the player with a credit value. As long as the player has picks remaining, the player makes another selection. If any of the exhibited symbols are award symbols, the game accumulates the award symbols. If the player selects an award symbol, the game also implements any additional function associated with that symbol. This process continues until the player ultimately uses all his picks or obtains enough symbols to win the large award or jackpot.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a gaming device with a multiple selection bonus scheme.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a gaming device with a multiple selection bonus scheme which provides players with opportunities to win a large award.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed disclosure, taken in conjunction with the accompanying sheets of drawings, wherein like numerals refer to like parts, elements, components, steps and processes.